Ready to Go?
by CantaloupePop
Summary: Molly Wood met Albus on the Hogwarts Express along with Rose and Scorpius. I am terrible at writing summaries, always have been always will be. Anyway, join Molly Wood on her journey through Hogwarts, along with our favorite new trio. With Albus, Rose and Scorpius as her friends what could possibly go wrong? OCxAlbus S.P.
1. And so it began

Ready to Go?

"Now remember to study dear." "Mum I know already please-let-me-go" ,I said trying to be released from her vice-grip of a hug. "Molly be nice to your mother." I looked at my Dad and whined, "_But Daddy! _She's embarrassing me!" Laughing my mother replied, "I'm your mother, I'm supposed to be embarrassing." I heard the train whistle and took my chance to leave, "I guess that's my queue. Bye Mum, Bye Daddy!" I kissed both on the cheek and gave last hugs. "Goodbye darling we will miss you." On that note I grabbed Athena's cage and my trunk to board the Hogwarts Express.

I kept searching for a familiar face but alas nothing. Sighing I continued walking down the corridor, passing a few people here and there. On one particularly sharp turn I lost my footing and knocked into a scrawny guy with platinum blonde hair hanging in front of quicksilver eyes. Picking myself up I blushed, throughly embarrassed with myself.

"Sorry I knocked into you," looking at his face I knew he wasn't very impressed with my lame excuse since he was just staring at me with one equally blonde eyebrow raised. "Sooo do you know if there are any empty compartments?" ,I continued.

"I guess if you follow me we can find one," he said at last. Judging from his amused tone I supposed I had passed his test, or something. "I," he paused as if he was going to say something _very_ important, "am Scorpius Malfoy and you are?" "Molly Wood at your service." ,smiling brightly I shook his hand. I felt like I had heard of his last name before, but I couldn't place it. Walking past him I looked back, "Well come on, let's go sit I really don't want to bump into another person."

We kept going until we finally found a compartment with only two people. The door was open but, being the polite person I am, I knocked lightly on the glass. "Hullo can we sit with you. There aren't any other open compartments left."

I looked at the two people taking in their appearances. It was a girl and guy; the girl had bushy reddish-brown hair with almost orange highlights, cobalt blue eyes and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. The guy, however, looked nothing like her with his messy raven colored hair hanging in front of startling green eyes. He was staring at us before he said "Sure why not. I'm Albus Potter by the way, but you can call me Al, and this is Rose Weasley." Albus scooted over so Scorpius could sit next to him and I went to sit next to Rose.

"I'm Molly Wood." "I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I've been warned to stay away from Potters and most definitely Weasleys. As well as beat Rose Weasley in every test." I looked at him and then it hit me, I remembered where I had heard of him. My Dad had talked about Scorpius' dad, Draco Malfoy I believe, being a death eater or something. My mum wasn't to thrilled with him talking about the war in front of her since some of her cousins had died in the fight. Anyway, I knew all about Albus' dad since apparently Harry Potter was quite the amazing seeker or at least according to Dad.

"Uncle Ron said it was good that Rose has Aunt Hermione's brains so she could beat _you_ in every test, which she will no doubt. Seeing as you have flubberworms for brains if you really believe you can beat Hermione Granger's daughter in anything." ,Albus replied smirking.

"Shouldn't you get to know a person before you begin to dislike them." ,I thought out loud. Shrinking back when they both glared at me, I looked at Rose to see if she was listening. She was still buried in her book though, leaving me with the bickering boys. At one particular not so nice comment from Scorpius, Rose slammed her book and yelled, "Shut up!"

Shocked at hearing her speak for the first time I looked sideways warily, ready to duck and find cover at any moment. "Now, why are you two fighting when you have just met? I agree with..." pausing for a moment Rose looked at me questioningly, "Molly was it?" I nodded weakly. "Anyway," she continued glaring at Albus and Scorpius, "I agree with Molly. The only things we know about each other is about our parents. Seeing as that information may be biased I say either you," she pointed at Scorpius, "leave and forget about us. Or you can get to know me and Albus for yourself." Huffing Rose opened her book again, leaving an awkward silence hanging over everyone.

"So do any of you play quidditch?" Looking up I had to laugh at Scorpius trying to break the tension. "What's so funny?" ,Scorpius asked incredulously. "You trying to be polite after all that. It's like damage control only more awkward." ,glancing at his face I cracked up again. Eventually everyone was laughing, I've been told my laugh was infectious. "Are we good?" ,Scorpius asked. "I suppose, if you buy me some chocolate frogs." ,Al responded grinning mischievously. "Deal." They shook hands while Rose shook her head. "Boys." ,she said exasperated.

A bit later the tea trolley came, "Can I get a bit of everything?" ,Al asked. "Like father like son," the lady laughed handing over the candy, "That will be eleven sickles and seven knuts." After handing over the money Al turned and grinned chucking over a cauldron cake to Scorpius. Scorpius looking confused said, "You didn't have to do that, I promised anyway." Waving him off Al handed me some chocolate frogs, "It's fine really, family tradition. Dad and James did it first year so, now it's my turn. Besides I was joking." "O-kay then," Scorpius said munching on his cake.

Ten chocolate frogs, some delicious and not so delicious beans,like dirt and vomit flavored beans, and two games of exploding snaps later a prefect came and told us to get in our robes. Rose shoved the boys out while we changed. After we got done I went to tell them to come back when SMACK! and I was on the ground for the second time today. Looking up I saw that I ran into Scorpius again. Al's head popped out over Scorpius' shoulder wondering what had happened. "For Merlin's sake Molly stop running into me," Scorpius said holding out a hand for me. Sticking out my tongue at him I took his hand and dusted myself off. Just then the train stopped and we all went to find Rose. As soon as we got off I saw the tallest man I had ever seen in my eleven years of living. "Hagrid!" ,Rose and Albus said running over to hug him. "'ello you two. Now firs' years follow me! Only four to a boat." I climbed in after Rose with Al and Scorpius coming in after.

The ride was uneventful, however as we were approaching I couldn't help but marvel at the luminescent castle ahead. Getting out I felt my hands shaking from excitement. We stopped in front of two huge doors. A plump middle-aged man came out of the doors. "Inside you will be into your future houses. I am Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor and Herbology teacher. I welcome you to Hogwarts now follow me." After getting in what he wanted to say Professor Longbottom opened the doors and what was behind was more than I had ever imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello this is my first story ever! I know I have much to learn in the ways of fanfiction. However, I have since updated this chapter, noting that it was not up to par in some areas before. Thank you to my first ever reviewer **_ForeverUnwritten_**, I hope this new version makes you happy. I am writing the next chapter but, seeing as I am still in my schooling years and need to finish my summer homework I may not be entirely reliable on updating chapters. Hope to upload it around next week, until then take care and keep on reading my fellow fanfiction fanatics! **

**Sincerely,**

**CantaloupePop**


	2. Of shocks and sortings

As the doors opened my jaw dropped. It was amazing, floating candles everywhere and the starry night on the ceiling. Also, hanging were the four house banners. On the floor were four long tables, two on each side of the hall, with tons of kids sitting, just staring at us. In the front of the hall was another table with I assume the Professors sitting there since, they looked way too old to be at Hogwarts as a current student. Professor Longbottom was the only one who looked young enough to have teenage children. What caught my attention more was the sorting hat. Feeling anxious I keep fidgeting in line. Being in alphabetical order really sucked, I wasn't anywhere near Al or Scorpius, Rose was a few people up though. Then the sorting hat started singing. It was a happy song, one that made you want to dance.

After the hat finished everyone in the hall clapped. Then Professor Longbottom started calling names off of a very long list. It took awhile for anyone to really stand out. There were twins Ciara and Paisley Finnigan who went Gryffindor. Alice Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor. She must be Professor Longbottom's daughter, I thought, as she move to join a similar looking boy. Malfoy, Scorpius.

The room, which had been very loud a few seconds ago, fell silent. It seemed like ages but finally yelled out "Ravenclaw." As Scorpius move over to the farthest table on the left, I knew I wasn't the only one watching. Everyone was staring, even the teachers, that was until one person broke the silence by clapping. Searching for the mystery person I saw Rose, of all people, start to cheer. Catching on I started clapping to and soon enough other people joined in. After awhile Professor Longbottom started calling names again. McClaggen, Jimmy- Gryffindor. Nott, Jennifer- Slytherin.

Potter, Albus. Again there was silence, but I had a feeling it was for a different reason. It took awhile but "Slytherin" was the final verdict. I looked at the Gryffindor table, many had their mouths hanging open. I had assumed that Al would have been in Gryffindor, I guess they did too. The Slytherins looked equally shocked as Albus walked over and sat down. Most of the students were either glaring or gawking. Even the teachers seemed slightly off put. One in particular, an old woman, looked like her eyes were going to bug out. It took a while but eventually Professor Longbottom started calling out names again.

There was another set of twins with the last name Scammander, funny surname right, well one went to Gryffindor and the other went to Ravenclaw. I thought this was peculiar as Lysander sat down by Scorpius. Weasley, Rose- Ravenclaw. I thought it was funny because the hat had touched her for no longer than a minute before it chose her house. Finally my name was called. The hat covered my eyes and I swear it talked to me, but in my head. "Ah I see in you, some cunning and some wit. However, more brains than brawn it appears. Better be..." RAVENCLAW. I jumped up, placed the hat down and walked over to sit with Rose. I heard my stomach rumble as the last person Zabini, Morgan was placed in Slytherin. Then the old woman stood up, "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am your new Headmistress McGonagall and I hope to have a very great year ahead of us. So as many headmasters before me have said, Tuck in! On that note all kinds of food appeared in front of me. Grabbing everything I could, I piled my plate. Looking around I saw Al frowning while poking at his food. Then he caught my eye, I smiled raising my pumpkin juice to him and blushed when he mimicked me.

After dessert the prefects, Emilia and Jonah, showed us where our common room was. When we got there I saw a door with a bronze eagle knocker. "So how do we get in?" ,said a boy behind me. "You have to answer a riddle every time you want to enter. If you get it wrong you must wait for another student to answer correctly." ,Emilia replied. Then the bronze eagle spoke, "No sooner spoken than broken." I looked at Rose who was smiling. "Silence," she answered easily. "Show off," I heard Scorpius mutter next to me. "Precisely," the knocker said as the door swung open.

Inside was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows with blue and bronze curtains, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. Scattered around the room were tables, chairs, and bookcases. Pointing at a door Emilia says, "Through that door is where you will sleep. Your trunks are at the bottom of your beds. If you need anything ask me or Jonah." Next to the door was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, I assumed. I wanted to see my bed so I grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her away before she could ask any questions.

Walking in I searched for my trunk, turns out I was one away from the door with Rose on the right side of me. I was excited to meet my new room mates so when the three other girls walked in I said, "Hello maybe we should all introduce ourselves? I'll start I'm Molly Wood." "I'm Teresa Hayes." ,said a pretty brunette. "Lilia Robinson but you can call me Lils." ,spoke the strawberry blonde. "Kelly Williams." ,out of all of us she seemed the most uncomfortable. "I'm Rose Weasley." "Well now that we all know each other I am going to get ready for bed." ,I said. Opening my trunk I grab my teddy and blanket that I tucked away along with my pajamas. "Goodnight everyone." ,I shut my curtains and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/n: Hello readers! I'm glad that you have enjoyed my first chapter and if you didn't...well I'll just have to work harder to win you over. This is my second one, I'm not too sure if I should make all seven years or not. So write a comment if you think I should. Anyway welcome to the sorting and hope you like it. Next chapter will be Rose's POV. Also thanks to my beta summer-flower-girl for all the editing. I am sorry if my plot is not quite clear to everyone, so I'll be sure to work on it.**

**All my blood, sweat, love and tears,**

**CantaloupePop**


	3. My deepest regret

**A/N **

**Okay so lately I've realized that I have absolutely no time for writing. Therefore I'm afraid to say I will not be writing any more chapters and such. I can see how much effort it actually take to come up with ideas and then show them to the world. Obviously I have a lot more to learn about writing but it was fun while it lasted, however short it has been.**

**Sorry to bail,**

**CantaloupePop**


End file.
